Rin
by MariaPotterWood
Summary: Natsumi ha muerto, dejando tras ella a un niño misterioso. ¿Por qué este niño nació entre tantos problemas? Sólo yo sé la respuesta. Sólo yo puedo decirla ¿de verdad quieres saber lo que oculta esta historia? Tú vida puede ponerse en peligro por ello.


**Este fic se lo dedico a mi misma y a aquel que lea este fic porque soy así de generosa ._. okno **

**Esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Fuyuka (No me maten) y quizás con algún otro no se no he comenzado a escribirla aún, sólo llevo escrito lo que están leyendo ahora. Sin más miramientos. Una frase que me acabo de inventar "El piano del escritor es su teclado" y ahora sí empiezo ._. ahora... espera... la idea se acerca y...**

**PD: Tengo que continuar el fic de los hijos de Inazuma, con un review más me pongo a escribir la continuación... que ahora lo estaba leyendo y me di cuenta que creo que estaba borracha cuando lo escribí ._. en serio. Estoy mal de la cabeza. En especial el segundo capitulo...**

**Ahora sí, que empiece y que salga lo que salga, si no les gusta pulsen 1 en REVIEWS y si les gusta pulsen 2 en REVIEWS ._. y creo que el agua me emborracha ._.**

**En otras noticias, muchas gracias a los mensajes por privado que me enviaron pidiendo mi regreso, perdón por no contestarlos aún, el bachiller me está matando pero a ver si puedo encontrar más tiempo. Estoy muy agradecida. PD2: Soy un desastre en la organización ^^U**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN ME PERTENECE en un mundo alternativo y yo estoy muy oxidada en esto de las historias...**

* * *

El tétrico escenario estaba lleno de gente, estaba lleno de muchos conocidos pero también de algunas caras nuevas. Podía destacar a Endo, que veía el sepulcro con lágrimas en los ojos. Sin embargo, la tristeza del ahora viudo no podía compararse con la de Goenji cuya sonrisa hace poco reencontrada luego de amigarse con todos sus amigos había vuelto a apagarse.

El sepulcro estaba algo levantado, con un soporte de flores y rosas rojas que hacían destacar a la hermosa joven de cabello cobrizo que resaltaba más ahora en contraste con su piel aún más pálida, ella descansaba en aquella cama de rosas, con su cabello extendido y sus ojos cerrados, ocultando sus hermosos ojos marrones.

Sus amigos, muchos de ellos desaparecidos por sus trabajos, otros por vivir en otros países o por su falta de tiempo por la familia; habían vuelto para apoyar a Endo en esta perdida, o doble perdida, ya que la joven difunta, Natsumi Endo-Raimon, estaba embarazada cuando sucedió el accidente.** Fuyuka**

**FUYUKA**

Natsumi siempre había sido hermosa, en la opinión de muchos, la hermosa manager que eclipsaba al resto. Siempre la había visto concentrada en mejorar los entrenamientos para la victoria del resto de equipo. Pero Aki y Haruna nunca se había quedado atrás y siempre la habían seguido a ella tanto en belleza como en astucia y todas al final habían conseguido una vida exitosa.

Aki se había comprometido con un jugador de fútbol de EEUU, era dueña de una de las posadas de más renombre de todo Inazuma y era tan magnifica que tenía un primo igual de maravilloso y futura promesa de fútbol.

Haruna se había casado, luego de tener tantos pretendientes, había decidido quedarse con el que es ahora su marido luego de un largo tiempo de reflexión entre los dos hombres que habían tenido su corazón durante su adolescencia. Además, tanto su marido como su hermano eran entrenadores de dos equipos rivales muy conocidos, no solo por la rivalidad entre los equipos sino por la rivalidad personal de sus entrenadores, y además, por si fuera poco era una manager conocida a nivel internacional.

Natsumi en vida, se casó con un famoso jugador de fútbol retirado a muy temprana edad sólo por entrenar a un grupo escolar de fútbol y además directora del Instituto de su padre, ahora retirado por la edad.

Y finalmente, estaba yo, la enfermera, soltera, con dos gatos. Una vida sin ninguna sorpresa y que ahora me trae más problemas de los que podría imaginar.

**Hace dos días, **en el hospital Inazuma no había sucedido nada. Todo era normal hasta que sucedió.

A las 11: 30 pm las ambulancias partieron con una sola llamada, los bomberos y la policía acudían por una emergencia a algún lugar y yo iba con ellos.

No me di cuenta donde estaba, sólo podía ver el cuerpo semi-vivo de la joven a la que había envidiado cuando era joven. Natsumi, con el vientre abultado estaba con la cabeza contra el cristal lleno de sangre. Un golpe que mataría a cualquiera, pero ella aún seguía con el corazón latiendo.

Llegamos al hospital, el parto de emergencia había comenzado, pero yo permanecía por fuera llamando a sus familiares.

Entre a la sala, pero todo permanecía en silencio. Natsumi, con el sentido ya recobrado sostenía al pequeño niño rubio platinado. Ella me reconoció y dándome al niño, a pesar de que en nuestra infancia nunca habíamos tenido un gran trato me dijo:

-Prométeme que no se lo llevaran.- No sabía con certeza a que se refería pero no había que ser un genio para adivinarlo. Goenji era el padre de la criatura, todos sabían que luego de que volviera del "lado oscuro" había estado viéndose con Natsumi, pero no sabía hasta cuanto habían llegado. Él no podría cuidar del niño, seguía teniendo problemas con la policía y no podría darle una gran vida a su hijo. Luego estaba Endo, se notaba a leguas que el niño no era suyo, su cabello platinado, su mueca en lugar de una sonrisa y que no había llorado al nacer, eran signos inequívocos de la identidad del niño. El niño viviría en un orfanato. -Promételo

-Te lo prometo.

-Gracias... -y con un último suspiro dijo el nombre del niño-

**Había pasado los siguientes dos días **intentando cumplir su promesa. Llamando a muchos contactos de su difunto padre y contactando con los familiares de Natsumi. Llegué a la conclusión de que la única forma de mantener seguro al pequeño recién nacido era la adopción inmediata.

No sabía por qué, pero ese niño había dado muchos problemas y seguía ignorando por completo la importancia de ese niño en concreto.

Sólo sabía una cosa con exactitud luego de esa investigación exhaustiva:

-Rin Goenji-Raimon no era un niño normal

**HARUNA**

Odiaba aquel lugar, era muy triste y sombrío. Tenía ganas de llorar pero no sabía porque no salían, quizás ya estaba seca por dentro. Sólo tenía la compañía de su marido, Tachimukai, y a su hermano para acompañarla.

Esta había sido una semana muy triste para todos, sin lugar a dudas. Pero para Haruna, esta era sólo la gota que derramaba un vaso que llevaba días llenándose.

Todo comenzó el Martes, cuando fue al hospital a hacerse una revisión porque quería quedar embarazada luego de 2 años de matrimonio. Sólo había un problema: No podía tener hijos.

Luego de aquello había seguido llenándose el vaso. Tachimukai había encontrado trabajo en el extranjero, Italia, y tendría que abandonar el lugar que la vio nacer. Fudo como hacía cada vez que se emborrachaba, se había puesto bajo la ventana de la habitación que compartía con su marido a cantar una serenata sobre lo feliz que habrían sido los dos juntos, y ahora esto... Natsumi.

La semana había sido terrible y por más apoyo que había conseguido por parte de sus padres, aún permanecía el vacío.

Nunca podría ser madre. Nunca volvería a ver a su amiga. Nunca podría ver al hijo de amiga crecer y nunca podría formar una familia con Tachimukai.

Temía decirle la verdad, temía que le dejara porque el sueño de ambos siempre había sido el de ser padres. Sabía que Tachimukai no la dejaría, pero el miedo tampoco la dejaba.

Había llegado la hora del entierro, ya se habían ido muchos de los presentes y sólo quedaban sus amigos, su padre, Endo y Goenji, quien había insistido en acompañar el sepulcro hasta el final.

…

El funeral había transcurrido entre muchos llantos y despedidas, promesas y números de teléfono intercambiados.

Había visto a Fuyuka, pero no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo ella allí, por lo que sabía, Natsumi y Fuyuka nunca habían sido muy unidas, pero no le extrañaría que por la amistad con Endo se hubieran acercado un poco. Sin embargo, ella había estado algo apartada, como vigilando a todos a su al rededor sin dejar escapar ningún detalle. No se había separado de su teléfono y parecía planear algo.

Era ya el tercer día luego de la muerte de Natsumi... Aún no asumía que su amiga ya no estuviera con ella, pero una llamada a las 12 pm me alarmó. Pensando que era Tachimukai desde su trabajo, que no volvería hasta tarde de la oficina de entrenador, contesté al teléfono.

-_/Hola Haruna/_ -dijo una voz de mujer al otro lado de la línea.

-¿H-hola? -respondí extrañada.

-_/Soy Fuyuka/_ -dijo algo nerviosa.-_ /necesito que me hagas un favor./_

-¿Qué sucede?

-_/Bueno, a mi no exactamente, Natsumi es la que necesita ayuda./_

-¿N-natsumi?

-_/Rin nació./_ - Una conversación lejana llegó a mi mente, sabía que Natsumi siempre había querido ponerle a su hijo o hija Rin. La simple mención de ese nombre me puso los pelos de punta.- _/Tienes que adoptarlo/_

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

_-/No puedo decírtelo, ahora no, sólo puedo decirte que esta en riesgo la vida del niño si no sales del país con el y con Tachimukai, por favor, Haruna, es sólo un niño y.../_

-Acepto -dije sin dudar, lo trataría como un hijo a pesar de los problemas que pudiera causar el riesgo que corría su vida, a pesar de que los desconociera. - Voy a adoptarlo.

-_/Entonces, sal estoy fuera./_ -corrí hacia la puerta y allí estaba ella con un pequeño niño de no más de 4 días, ya con los ojos abiertos y una pelusilla rubia.

Al día siguiente, Tachimukai y yo habíamos salido del país sin despedirnos de nadie más que de mi hermano. Al día siguiente nos habíamos ido a Italia luego de aquella noche sin dormir haciendo maletas sólo con lo necesario. No había sido tan difícil, le expliqué todo a mi hermano claro está, para que nos excusara con el resto por nuestro repentino adelanto del vuelo.

Habíamos llegado a Italia y Fidio nos recibió a los Tachimukai y a mi con una sonrisa enorme en los labios en señal de bienvenida y nosotros le presentamos a nuestro hijo:

Rin Tachimukai.

Aquel mismo día, sin saberlo, una joven de pelo violeta había sido hallada en su departamento, una joven enfermera que no había sido reconocida en vida, pero que sin saberlo podría haber salvado a muchas personas con sus acciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CHAN CHAN CHAN

Y eso es lo que se me ocurre cuando debería estar haciendo un trabajo de Educación Física ._. quiero agradecer a mi mamá, por darme la vida, a mi padre por lo mismo, a mi hermana porque... porque se ofendería si no le doy las gracias y a todo aquel que ha leído esta historia

Mike: ¿eso no deberías ponerlo en tu discurso cuando te den un premio? e.e Aún no te has ganado nada por escribir fanfics

Ñe... es que quería agradecer, pues eso REVIEWS y muchos REVIEWS y escribo una continuación en la que se sabe el misterio del niño y REVIEWS en la otra historia y hago la continuación (espero que mejor escrita, prometo no beber nada mientras la escribo) del otro fic de la nueva generación que no recuerdo como se llama.

Y por mi ausencia échenle la culpa al bachiller, que me está comiendo... lentamente... por dentro.

Como dice mi gran amor platónico LARGA VIDA A LOS LIBROS y...

.

.

.

**¡REVIEWS!**

**¡COMENTEN!**

**¡COMPARTAN!**

**¡Y YO QUE SÉ QUE MÁS!**


End file.
